


Mama Natasha

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fox Nathaniel Kurtzberg, M/M, Original Character(s), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Nathaniel's had it. His dad is physically abusing him, he knows that Alix doesn't actually like him and is just pretending to, and that Marc has never forgiven him for what he's done to him and that he's just using him because he hasn't found a new and better artist. His superhero partner doesn't like him either, she thinks he's just some loser who somehow got his hands on a Miraculous. So Nathaniel finally takes matters into his own hands and jumps off the Eiffel Tower, ending his life.Usagi Shiro is done. Her best friend Marc is depressed because Nathaniel ended his life almost 14 years ago, and she misses her friend and partner terribly. So she when she gets the idea to adopt Nathaniel and stop him from jumping, she instantly puts her plan in action, and travels back in time to enact it.!WARNING! Before you start reading, be warned that there is a suicide in the first chapter! It's not very graphic, but if you are sensitive to suicide, please carefully decide if you can handle it. !WARNING!HEY! Chapter Two is a rewrite of Chapter One, except the suicide has been taken out. If you wanted to read this fic, but decided against it because of the suicide, I believe it is safe to read the second chapter.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Please Don't

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! !WARNING! Before you start reading, be warned that there is a suicide in this chapter! It's not very graphic, but if you are sensitive to suicide, please carefully decide if you can or cannot handle it. If you cannot, that's perfectly okay, it's nothing to be ashamed of. !WARNING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi Shiro travels back in time to save her partner.

Nathaniel transformed into Fantôme, the city’s mysterious fox hero. Without a word, he quietly snuck out of the apartment and headed to the Eiffel Tower. He easily reached the top of it thanks to the powers of his miraculous. He stared down on the city, gripping the fox pendant tightly in his hand. Nathaniel suddenly ripped the necklace from his neck and threw it to the ground, before leaping over the railing. He hit the ground with a large crack and instantly died.  
  
A hand reached out and paused the image. Usagi rested her head on the image before straightening up and turning her hand to the left slightly. The image rewound itself and she stopped it just a few moments before Fantôme arrived at the tower.  
  
“I’m coming Kitsune.” She whispered before stepping into the image, taking her to that location. She didn’t have to wait long, her partner soon came into sight, and tears sprang to her eyes. Usagi watched as he walked over to the railing. “Kitsune?”  
  
Fantôme whirled around. “Usagi?” His eyes widened as he saw an older version of his partner. “Wha, what?”  
  
“Fantôme, come here.” She beckoned. “Step away from the edge.” Fantôme didn’t move, staring at her.  
  
“Why? You don’t care about me. You’re only here because you need Fantôme! You don’t need Nathaniel, nobody needs Nathaniel! Nobody actually cares about me, I’m just a helpful little tool to help stop Hawkmoth!” He shouted at her, tears filling his eyes.  
  
“WE WON!” Usagi screamed, and Fantôme was surprised to see tears streaming down her face. “We won without you! Your death doesn’t destroy the timeline, you were supposed to die! She starts to sob. “My-my partner, my brother, died and you just-you just think I don’t care!? I love you Kitsune and I love Nathaniel too! Please-please don’t kill yourself!”  
  
She stumbles forward and hugs the shell shocked teen. He starts to sob and hugs her back, clinging tightly to her. The two cling to each other for a while, sobbing together. Fantôme’s knees give out, and Usagi slides her hands under his thighs and picks him up, gently cradling him. She leaps off the tower and heads off. Fantôme was vaguely aware of his miraculous being removed, but before he can do anything he feels it being tucked into one of his pockets. He also hears a murmured “Ears down.” from Usagi. He lifts his head up and looks backwards, confused to see an unfamiliar apartment building. It’s familiar to Usagi apparently as she confidently walks inside. Nathaniel decides to bury his head back into her shoulder as she climbs some stairs, and after a minute, enters one of the apartments.  
  
“Welcome home Nathaniel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in the summary and the beginning notes, I did warn you that there was a suicide. If you decided to ignore my warnings, or read the chapter after knowing about the warnings, it is no longer my fault, and I would appreciate it if you did not comment that I did not warn you or that the suicide was traumatizing to you. There was a warning, and I did all that I could to the best of my abilities.


	2. Please Don't (2.0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is exactly like the first chapter, only Nathaniel committing suicide is referenced in this chapter. So if you wanted to read this fic but didn't because of the suicide, I hope this meets your satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay, and I apologize if I brought back any bad memories.

Nathaniel transformed into Fantôme, the city’s mysterious fox hero. Without a word, he quietly snuck out of the apartment and headed to the Eiffel Tower. He easily reached the top of it thanks to the powers of his miraculous. He stared down on the city, gripping the fox pendant tightly in his hand. Nathaniel suddenly ripped the necklace from his neck and threw it to the ground.  
  
A hand reached out and paused the image. Usagi rested her head on the image before straightening up and turning her hand to the left slightly. The image rewound itself and she stopped it just a few moments before Fantôme arrived at the tower.  
  
“I’m coming Kitsune.” She whispered before stepping into the image, taking her to that location. She didn’t have to wait long, her partner soon came into sight, and tears sprang to her eyes. Usagi watched as he walked over to the railing. “Kitsune?”  
  
Fantôme whirled around. “Usagi?” His eyes widened as he saw an older version of his partner. “Wha, what?”  
  
“Fantôme, come here.” She beckoned. “Step away from the edge.” Fantôme didn’t move, staring at her.  
  
“Why? You don’t care about me. You’re only here because you need Fantôme! You don’t need Nathaniel, nobody needs Nathaniel! Nobody actually cares about me, I’m just a helpful little tool to help stop Hawkmoth!” He shouted at her, tears filling his eyes.  
  
“WE WON!” Usagi screamed, and Fantômewas surprised to see tears streaming down her face. “We won without you! Your death doesn’t destroy the timeline, you were supposed to die! She starts to sob. “My-my partner, my brother, died and you just-you just think I don’t care!? I love you Kitsune and I love Nathaniel too! Please-please don’t kill yourself!”  
  
She stumbles forward and hugs the shell shocked teen. He starts to sob and hugs her back, clinging tightly to her. The two cling to each other for a while, sobbing together. Fantôme’s knees give out, and Usagi slides her hands under his thighs and picks him up, gently cradling him. She leaps off the tower and heads off. Fantôme was vaguely aware of his miraculous being removed, but before he can do anything he feels it being tucked into one of his pockets. He also hears a murmured “Ears down.” from Usagi. He lifts his head up and looks backwards, confused to see an unfamiliar apartment building. It’s familiar to Usagi apparently as she confidently walks inside. Nathaniel decides to bury his head back into her shoulder as she climbs some stairs, and after a minute, enters one of the apartments.  
  
“Welcome home Nathaniel.”


	3. The Healing Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi tends to Nathaniel's injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short, it's almost midnight and I am tired.

Usagi gently set Nathaniel down on the couch. “Stay there.” She softly instructed. “I’m just going to get the first aid kit, I’ll be right back.” She quickly scurried off and Nathaniel looked around the apartment. He noticed a window, and briefly wondered if he could leave through that and spare Usagi trouble. “Hey, I’m back.”

“That was quick.” Nathaniel commented, turning towards her out of habit. He catches himself and turns away.

“Hey, it’s ok, I don’t mind. Besides, you’re living with me now. You’re gonna have to look at me at one point.” Usagi settles on the coffee table in front of the couch, and gently tilts his head towards her. “Call me Natasha, okay?” Nathaniel nods, and Natasha smiles again. “Alright, I know you have some injuries, so I’m just gonna bandage them up, okay?”

Another nod from him and she gently tucks his bangs behind his ear. His left eye is swollen along with being dark blue and purple. “Here, hold this over your eye. It should help with the swelling.” Natasha hands him an ice pack, which he hesitantly takes and holds over his eye. “I’m gonna need to lift your shirt up to get to the bruises on your stomach, is that okay with you Nathaniel?” Nathaniel gives her another nod. “Could you give me verbal confirmation please?”

“Yeah, uh, you can lift my shirt up.” She gratefully smiles at him.

“Thank you, now make sure to tell me if I hurt you, okay?” She carefully and slowly lifts his shirt, wincing at the angry blue and purple marks. “Oh honey.” Natasha grabs small ice packs and bandages, gently placing an ice pack on top of each bruise mark before keeping it in place with the bandages. “That good?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s good. I just want you to know, you can tell me anything. And I have a lot to tell you, but that can wait until tomorrow, you look exhausted.” And if to prove her point, the small redhead yawned. “The main thing is, don’t tell anyone I’m from the future, not even Mini Me. Now then, let’s get you to bed.” She picked Nathaniel up again, and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

Natasha went into a bedroom and threw back the covers one-handed before slipping his shoes off. She gently laid him down, pulled the covers over him, and took the ice pack from his hand

Nathaniel felt Natasha kiss the top of his head, and for the first time in a while, he feels loved again.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary and the beginning notes, I did warn you that there was a suicide. If you decided to ignore my warnings, or read the chapter after knowing about the warnings, it is no longer my fault, and I would appreciate it if you did not comment that I did not warn you or that the suicide was traumatizing to you. There was a warning, and I did all that I could to the best of my abilities.


End file.
